1. Field
The following description relates to technology for routing data in a content-based network, and more particularly, to a terminal device, system, and routing method that may route requested data between network apparatuses based on content name.
2. Description of Related Art
The Internet may be used to provide a one-to-one communication based on a host-to-host connection. However, in an actual Internet environment, networking may be performed based on data or contents, instead of the network hosts. For example, users may have more interest in data rather than an apparatus that stores the data.
During the reception of desired data using a network apparatus, a redundant procedure may occur because of non-matching between an Internet structure and an actual utilization pattern. This redundant procedure may deteriorate the throughput of a network.
Accordingly, there is a desire for routing technology that may match an Internet structure with an actual utilization pattern and also enhance the throughput of a network.